tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unwanted
"Unwanted" is a story written by Loco123456. Story Burke and Blair were looking for ways to get scrap for free. They had asked Captain Star if they could borrow Grampus, who looked underwater all over Bigg City and Up River. "Anything to report upon?" asked Burke. "There's tons of scrap around Bigg City Port," said Grampus. "Especially near the cargo yard and the Steel Yard." So they gave Captain Star the contract to help get the scrap to the Breaker's Yard. From there the scrap would travel by train up to the Steel Yard where it could be recycled and made into something useful again. Warrior was chosen for the job. "Warrior would end getting himself scrapped," said Top Hat rudely. "He might be the right tug," said Sunshine. "After all he did help rescue Izzy when he tried to get in for free." "Even so, he's still not the brightest tug in the harbor." Warrior, Grampus, and Mighty Mo worked together, with Ten Cents and Sunshine towing away the old ships and barrages. "So far so good Warrior," teased Ten Cents. "Not a bump anywhere!" "At least I haven't caused any accidents," said Warrior sadly, starting to feel a sorry for himself. After working all afternoon Warrior was given a break prior to working the night shift. "Bye Mighty Mo. I'll remember you as being the strongest crane in the harbor." "Oh dear," whispered Mighty Mo as Warrior puffed away. "He's up to something nasty. If only I could move, and if only someone here in the yard would stop mending things. Then I could tell them. Even if I tried, they'd probably not believe me." This was true; Warrior was known to be cheerful than gloomy. Soon the fog came rolling in. "Great. Now no one can see me!" But Lillie Lighthouse did. "Hercules, Warrior just passed by." "Where was he off to?" "I don't know. It looks like he's going towards Rocky Bend." Lillie was right; Warrior was at Rocky Bend. "Right; got to position myself." "Hello my dear; setting up a crash course." "Yeah; no one seems to like the good things I do. All they think of as being the clumsiest tug." "I think you're brilliant Warrior. You know, everyone else thinks I'm antisocial due to my work. But I do like talking to others." The tugs floated in silence for a while. "Hercules, I don't want to end my wonderful life here in the Harbour. Let's go home. Besides, I've got work to do." "Let's go my dear." Warrior returned to find Top Hat doing his work. "Got lost again?" "No I didn't. Now, let me finish this job. It's mine!" "Alright then," said Top Hat, surprised by Warrior's cold-hard tone. Ten Cents and Sunshine remained quiet as they worked. In the morning the Star Tug Messenger came with Top Hat. "Captain Star wants to see you Warrior. Top Hat will take your place." Warrior sadly floated away; he knew he might in trouble for running away and nearly sinking himself. "Warrior, I've heard about what you tried to do last night. It saddens me deeply. You are wonderful tug no matter what others say about you. Even if they can't see the good you do. I want you to visit Lucky's Yard. A tug named Calster is waiting to help you." Warrior puffed away; he knew that this tug would help him out mentally. And indeed he did; Calster showed him ways to deal with negative emotions and how to cope mentally with negative events. When Warrior returned to work, he was still a little clumsy from time to time, but he proved that he was a valuable part of Captain Star's crew. Category:Loco123456's Stories